More Than Tea
by turbo denali
Summary: A follow-up to the tea scene in "Remembrances."


**DISCLAIMER: ****_Legend of Korra_**** belongs to the Legion of Doom - er, the overlords at Nick. I've got nothing to do with it. Blah blah blah letsgetthisshowontheroad.**

**SPOILER ALERT: This fic takes place during and after ****_Remembrances_****. If you're not up to date on your ****_LoK…_**** well, you've been warned.**

**A/N: Asami bringing Korra tea is sweet an' all, but what really interests me is all the stuff implied by this scene.**

**/**

Korra had to admit she felt better after Tenzin's little pep talk. Knowing the people that she cared about had confidence in her was one thing, but actually hearing it was encouraging and helped drown out her own self-doubt. One look at Asami's reassuring smile and the pride in Tenzin's bearded face was enough to make her stand a little taller and hold her head a little higher.

Tenzin gave her shoulder a fatherly pat and excused himself as he turned to leave. He paused and looked back over his shoulder. "Asami, I assume you'll be staying with us again? It's getting a bit late."

"Yes. Pema already asked," she said. "Thanks."

The airbending master nodded and walked off in a swirl of red and saffron. Korra watched the exchange with some curiosity. She noted how Tenzin addressed Asami with a casual tone he reserved for family and close friends. And the tea… Korra's eyes flickered over to the cup, wondering if Asami had asked someone for the tea or if she had simply walked into the kitchen and brewed it herself. The more she mulled it over, the more she realized Asami didn't exactly seem like a guest at Air Temple Island. It was almost like she lived here. Her thoughtful demeanor drew Asami's attention and the taller woman looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"What? Is something wrong?" Asami asked.

Korra leaned against the gazebo's railing and glanced at the cup. It wasn't green tea like she'd expected, but white. Mild. Light. Calming. Just what she needed. "Nothing's wrong. I was only thinking that you seem really at home when you're here."

Asami lifted her shoulders in a slight shrug. "Well, I _did_ live here for a little while after my father was arrested," she pointed out. She shifted her weight to one leg and held onto her elbows. "I also visited a lot while you were gone."

Korra picked up a hint of shyness in Asami's voice that confused her. "Oh."

The crash of waves on the rocks below filled the silence that settled between them as Korra wrestled with her thoughts. Asami visited the island while she was gone. What did that mean? Korra stole a glance at Asami, taking advantage of the opportunity to really get a good look at her. It worried Korra to think about how much she had missed Asami, or how she valued her opinion almost to the point of actually _needing_ her approval. She'd always been smart, mature, and elegant, and now she was even more so. She had an air about her that hinted at serenity and control. There'd never been any doubt in Korra's mind that Asami was more than capable of running Future Industries, but now she suspected Asami would be able to take the company to greater heights than Hiroshi ever could. She was an engineer, a visionary, and a businesswoman. Yet despite being the driving force behind the fastest growing company in the United Republic, Asami Sato still found the time to bring her a cup of hot tea.

"Korra? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Korra. She ducked her head as she felt her cheeks warm.

Asami eyed her warily and cocked her head. "Alright. Well, I should probably get back inside and help Pema with dinner."

"Oh, okay." Korra swallowed hard and watched as Asami reluctantly turned to leave. Without really thinking about it, her hand shot out and grabbed Asami's arm. "Wait," she said. The tall woman faced her and Korra felt her mouth go dry. "I just wanted to say thanks."

"For what?" Asami asked.

"For driving me to the war council meeting this afternoon. You really didn't have to go out of your way to pick me up," said Korra.

Asami laughed. "Korra, it really isn't a big deal for me to leave the office a few minutes early and swing by the docks."

"I know, but thank you anyway. And…" Korra rubbed the back of her neck and took a moment to carefully consider her next words. "Actually, I owe you an apology for what happened yesterday. I'm sorry I questioned your decision to visit your dad in prison. I shouldn't have done that."

Asami looked surprised and a little embarrassed. "No," she said. "I'm the one who should be apologizing. I shouldn't have snapped at you. You were trying to look out for me, and I appreciate that." She hugged herself and looked as if she was trying to decide whether or not to say something. "I guess it's just a sensitive subject and I haven't really spoken to anyone about it."

"I understand. To be honest, I'd probably do the same thing if I were in your shoes," said Korra.

"No, that's not what I mean. I…" Asami took a step back and her voice carried a slight tremble. "I wanted to tell you about it, Korra. I wanted to talk to you about it because I knew you'd understand. But you weren't around and all I had was that one letter. _One_ letter in the three years that you were gone. Then you _vanished_ for six months and told no one. Scratch that. You didn't just not tell anyone - you _lied_ to everyone about where you were."

Korra's throat tightened. "I'm so sorry, Asami."

Asami shook her head as tears welled up in her eyes. "You say you had your reasons and I get that. But…" She surged forward, pulling Korra into a tight embrace before the shorter woman could react. "I was angry with you, Korra. I was angry and I was scared."

Korra wrapped her arms around Asami's middle. "I'm sorry."

"Stop saying you're sorry," whispered Asami.

"Okay." Korra closed her eyes and hid her face into Asami's shoulder, breathing in the scent that was both familiar and warming. She held on until Asami finally pulled away. Her hands lingered on the other woman's arms. "Are we good?"

Asami laughed and sniffled. "Yeah. We're good."

"Good." Korra plopped down, sat back against the railing, and patted the ground next to her.

Asami complied with the unspoken request. Unable to sit cross-legged like Korra without flashing the entire island, she curled her legs beneath her and leaned sideways against one of the gazebo's columns. She watched but said nothing when Korra reached out to hold her hand. After a few long moments, Korra squeezed her hand and looked up at her face.

"You've always been so supportive," she said. She thought about the tea and smiled. "You've always been there for me. _That_, more than anything else, is what I should be thanking you for."

Asami looked down at their hands. "I'm just happy that you're back. I missed you," she said, lacing their fingers together.

Korra's heart jumped. "I missed you, too." Understatement of the year, she thought to herself. She already knew her feelings for Asami went beyond platonic friendship. She first recognized her growing affection for the engineer three years ago when they were in Zaofu. This, however… This was something different, more acute. Korra thought that perhaps it was simply the thrill of being reunited with her friend after such a long separation, but somehow she knew that wasn't quite true. She was falling in love. That it was happening so quickly surprised her, but it was the intensity of it that frightened her.

Korra cleared her throat. "So," she began, "tell me more about what's going on with your dad."

"Can it wait?" Asami looked out over the bay. "It's so peaceful up here. I feel like it would would ruin the mood if I talked about it now."

"Alright. But I want you to know I'm here for you if you want to talk or… anything," said Korra.

Asami laughed softly. "You're going to throw my own line back at me?"

Korra grinned. "Hey, if it works, it works. Right?"

"Right."

"Really though, I mean it," said Korra.

"I know," said Asami. "Thank you."

"Anytime." Korra realized she'd been stroking Asami's hand with her thumb. Embarrassed, she stopped and pulled away.

"Korra?"

A chill ran down her spine and it had nothing to do with the weather. Korra could still feel the lingering warmth of Asami's hand. The sound of the waves below gradually faded and there wasn't another soul in sight. It was as if the whole world was slowly coming to a standstill. Korra turned her head, suddenly eye-level with a pair of slightly parted lips.

Before she knew it, Asami closed the distance between them. It took a moment for Korra to realize what was happening. She felt her surprise fade as Asami pulled back. Green eyes scanned her face, searching for a response and Korra answered by taking Asami's face in her hands and leaning in to return the kiss. Their lips slid against each other and Korra felt more than heard the other woman sigh in relief. Slowly, Korra broke away and let her forehead rest against Asami's.

"Asami," she began, "what is this?"

The engineer's eyes drifted shut. "I don't know yet."

A comfortable silence feel between them. They remained seated next to one another, legs touching and fingers entwined. Korra wasn't sure how much time passed. It could have been minutes or it could have been hours. She didn't really care. The only thought that echoed in her mind was that this was right and she was exactly where she was supposed to be.

/

"And _that's_ how Auntie Asami and I got out of the desert and escaped from the clutches of the Earth Queen!"

Four young girls stared back at Korra - three with unconcealed glee and another with calm, controlled interest. It was obvious which of the children took after Bolin and which was more like Opal.

The oldest leaned forward, vainly trying to brush the bangs out of her eyes. "Aunt Korra, is that when you and Auntie Asami finally kissed?" she asked. She clasped her hands in front of her and sighed dreamily. "That must have been _so_ romantic!"

Korra laughed and scratched the back of her head. "Uh, no. That didn't happen until much later."

Wrong answer. Korra winced as she was immediately assaulted with a barrage of questions.

"When did it happen?"

"Was it on a beach at sunset?"

"Dummy. Why would it be on a beach at sunset?"

"Why not?"

"Did you confess your feelings in a poem or a song?"

A gentle laugh broke through the cacophony of small voices. "Actually, there wasn't a poem

or a song, but there _was_ a sunset." Asami stepped up onto the gazebo and looked down at the semi-circle of cross-legged children. "And yes, it was _very_ romantic," she said, her voice dropping to a stage whisper. Her eyes flickered over to Korra, then back to the girls. "You know, I think I heard Meelo say that some of the sky bison calves just started walking. I bet he'll let you play with them if you ask nicely."

Korra looked up at her unexpected savior and grinned. _Thank you_, she mouthed as the kids took off in a flurry of squeals and laughter. She stood and leaned in for a chaste kiss, mindful of the cup in Asami's hands. "What's this?" she asked.

Asami smiled teasingly. "I brought you some tea. I thought you might be cold out here," she said, adding a flirtatious lilt to her voice.

Korra threw back her head and laughed. "That excuse again, huh?" She accepted the steaming cup and gave her another kiss. "You really didn't have to. I know that the project on Kyoshi Island has kept you even busier than usual. You should be inside relaxing instead of chasing off children and bringing me tea."

"Haven't you figured it out by now? I'll always find the time to bring you tea." Asami stepped forward and flipped her silver ponytail over her shoulder. She ran both hands up Korra's arms and around her shoulders, lowering her head until her lips were centimeters away from the shorter woman's. "Now, why don't you help me remember that story about our first kiss?"

**/**

**A/N: That took a bit longer to write than i'd expected. Eh. Whatever. It was fun and i really like the idea of everyone being one big, happy framily. (Yes. Framily. It's a word. Or if it's not, it is now. Just roll with it.)**


End file.
